Tina-Brittany Relationship
The Tina-Brittany Friendship, also known as Brittina or Tittany, is the friendship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany Pierce. The two characters often share a number of backup singing or backup dancing moments and are almost always paired together. They also have both dated Artie Abrams and their dance partner is usually Mike Chang. They are seen talking and hugging a few times, so it is implied that they are friends. Episodes Season One Preggers Tina and Brittany are Kurt's back-up dancers for his Single Ladies music video. Vitamin D After they have finished performing Halo walking on Sunshine, they leave the choir room squealing and holding hands. Season Two Rocky Horror Glee Show Tina and Brittany were double cast as Columbia, and both have a short solo in Time Warp. Furt The girls get into a small argument about Brittany dating Artie. Seconds after, they both act like nothing happened. Silly Love Songs Brittany looks sympathetic and a little concerned for Tina, when she breaks down in tears during My Funny Valentine. Later on during the song, Brittany then nudges Mike, encouraging him to go up and comfort Tina when she drops down onto her knees sobbing hysterically. Comeback Lauren's back-up dancers are once again, Tina and Brittany for I Know What Boys Like. Tina with all the other glee girls praise Brittany for her fashion choices and copies her style. This implies Tina likes the way Brittany dresses. Original Song Rachel's performance of Get It Right is backed-up by Tina and Brittany. Also, in Hell To The No, Lauren, Tina,Santana and Brittany sing and dance along to the song. A Night Of Neglect It is revealed that Brittany was bribed into joining the Braniacs by Tina, Mike, and Artie. After Tina is heckled on stage, Brittany looks sympathetic towards Tina when she is crying after her performance of I Follow Rivers. Prom Queen Brittany and Tina perform back-up to Blaine who is singing I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. New York While talking with Santana, Brittany tells her that she is probably going to be a bridesmaid at Tina and Mike's wedding, implying that they are close friends. Brittany also states she will wait to see if their baby is Asian too. Season Three Asian F Mercedes performs Spotlight, which is backed up by Brittany and Tina. Choke Brittany and Tina, along with Mercedes, Sugar and Santana were all involved on the abusive joke made towards Coach Beiste and her black eye. Sue, Roz, and Beiste inform the girls that their assignment is to perform a song that was about female empowerment. Together, they were involved in Cell Block Tango, which was received negatively by them. Later, when Beiste was honest to the group about the abuse she went through, they performed Shake It Out. The girls, along with Mercedes, helped Kurt back up sing during Not the Boy Next Door, just in case Carmen Tibideaux wasn't happy with his first song, The Music of the Night. Prom-asaurus Tina is seen laughing/smiling as Brittany informs the glee club about the prom this year. The girls sung back up for Santana during Love You Like a Love Song. Goodbye They both perform as back-up dancers for Burt Hummel, who is dancing to Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It). Category:Relationships Category:Friendships